Who is your daddy?
by UniPandaHamster
Summary: Sakura se reúne con Mejibray para una claboración especial en un festival y en poco tiempo se hace muy amigo de Tsuzuku. Y como si fuese por obra del destino, ambos son tan parecidos en ciertos gustos que empiezan a salir bastante seguido, dejando un poco desatendidas a sus parejas. Es entonces cuando Koichi decide que tiene que hacer algo para salvar su relación con el cantante.
1. Festival, festival, festival

Koichi:- Tsuzuku es mi novio…-

Hyde:- Sakura es mi novio…-

Koichi:- No entiendo aún cómo fue que pasó esto, lo único que sé…-

Hyde:- Es que esto es culpa del tal Tsuzuku-

Koichi:- Esto se lo debo a Sakura-

(Narra Koichi)

Koichi:- Tsuzuku, ¿te falta mucho?- golpeé por enésima vez la puerta de su camerino.

Tsuzuku:- ¡Te dije que ya voy!- levantó la voz enojado, odiaba que lo apurasen.

Koichi:- Y yo te dije que hace quince minutos atrás tenías que estar preparado- pero yo era peor.

Tsuzuku:- Ya te oí, no molestes- bufé molesto y volví al hall con los demás.

Estábamos ensayando para el festiva que se llevaría a cabo en unos pocos días, uno de esos donde varias bandas se reúnen a tocar, colaboran entre sí, fiesta por aquí, fiesta por allá, algo de fanservice y la gente se queda contenta, pero Tsuzuku siempre hacía lo mismo. Uno le decía que tenía que estar preparado a una determinada hora, y él es peor que una chica en su primera cita, ¿puede ser que tarde tanto en arreglarse?, ¡ni yo lo hago!:

Koichi:- ¡Tsuzuku!- le grité molesto luego de otros diez minutos, entonces salió… igual que como había entrado.

Tsuzuku:- ¡¿Qué quieres?!- por la forma en que tenía pintados los ojos parecía más enojado de lo que estaba en realidad.

Koichi:- Que dejes de pavear y vengas a ensayar, la gente no está a tú disposición todo el tiempo ¿sabes?-

Tsuzuku:- Pues deberían-

Caminó hacia mí con molestia y cuando pasó a mi lado, me tomó de la cintura para plantarme un rudo beso, dejándome la marca de su pintalabios rojo:

Tsuzuku:- Pareces un payaso- rió divertido al ver mi labial arruinado.

Koichi:- ¡Que tonto eres!- ahora sería yo quién debería arreglarse.

Pero así era mi Tsu, malhumorado, insoportable, egocéntrico, bipolar, pero también tenía sus cosas buenas, cuando quería podía ser dulce, encantador, cariñoso y endemoniadamente sexy. Bueno… eso lo era siempre.

Así y todo lo amo profundamente, en el tiempo que llevamos juntos como amigos y más tarde pareja aprendí a quererlo loco como es, sin embargo…

Repentinamente apareció Sakura.

Sakura:- Un placer conocerlos, me llamo Yasunori Sakurazawa, pueden decirme Sakura- saludó cordial.

El hombre era muy buenmozo, no muy alto pero agradable y sexy, aunque no más que mi Tsu:

Tsuzuku:- Por supuesto que lo conocemos, es todo un honor para nosotros trabajar con usted, Sakura-san- le hizo una reverencia cordial junto a una sonrisa encantadora.

Espera, ¿Tsu actuando de esa forma?, ¿qué rayos?

Entiendo que el tipo sea alguien que impone mucho respeto, todo músico en Japón lo respeta, L'arc-en-Ciel no es cualquier banda de aquí ¿saben?, pero me parecía muy extremista verlo de esa forma. ¿En serio podía ser tan chupamedias? En fin…:

MiA:- Un gusto, Sakura-san- sonrió. Siempre tan dulce MiA.

Koichi:- Am… bueno, no repetiré lo mismo, así que procederé a presentarnos ya que nadie lo hizo- fingí una sonrisa, las formalidades me cabreaban- Él es Meto, MiA, Tsuzuku y yo soy Koichi, bienvenido, Sakurazawa-san-

Sakura:- Que chico tan encantador- me sonrió. Oh, era muy adorable- Bueno, ¿me mostrarán que tocaremos?-

Tsuzuku:- Por supuesto- lo miró a MiA- Él le explicará bien. Si me disculpa, tengo unos asuntos que atender, ya vuelvo- volvió a sonreír y me tomó del brazo arrastrándome hasta su camerino.

Koichi:- Oye, me haces daño- me quejé soltándome de él una vez dentro.

Tsuzuku:- Daño te haría si no te quisiera tanto- que dulce- ¿Por qué dijiste eso?, ¿quieres que tenga una mala impresión de nosotros?- alcé una ceja sin entender.

Koichi:- ¿Eh?, ¿qué dije de malo? Tú fuiste el descortés que no se presentó- respiró hondo.

Tsuzuku:- Sabes… a veces logras cabrearme en serio- reí divertido- ¿De qué te ríes?-

Koichi:- De ti, bobito. Eres gracioso cuando te molestas por tonterías-

Bueno, no era verdad, a veces daba miedo. Pero tenía que hacer algo para aliviar la tensión que se le notaba a leguas y poder empezar con el ensayo de una buena vez.

Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y deposite un tierno beso en su mejilla. Ups, marca de pintalabios:

Tsuzuku:- ¿Qué intentas hacer primor?- se apoderó de mi cadera pegándome a su cuerpo. ¿En serio tanto lo había sugestionado con un tierno besito?

Koichi:- Tsu, mi amor, no podemos ahora. Vamos, Sakurazawa-san nos está esperando-

Tsuzuku:- Lo sé…- susurró pegando sus labios a mi cuello.

Koichi:- ¿Me oyes cuando te hablo?-reí.

Tsuzuku:- No haré nada, solo déjame tocarte un poco-

Sentí sus manos pasar por mis piernas de forma seductora y luego su lengua bífida hizo un recorrido hasta mi clavícula. Esto se me iba a ir de las manos si no cortaba por lo sano:

Koichi:- Bueno ya- le palmeé el trasero haciendo que se despegara de mí enseguida- Vamos-

Tsuzuku:- No vale- hizo un mohín de disgusto y me devolvió la palmada en el trasero cuando salimos. Pervertido.

El ensayo nos fue de maravilla, para qué negarlo, Sakura era un experto. Meto quedó totalmente impresionado cuando lo vio tomar su lugar y ejecutar el instrumento con tanta habilidad y gracia, incluso se animó a hablarle y pedirle que lo instruyera. Que adorable era mí Meto a veces… solo a veces, como todos en esta banda:

MiA:- Traeré algo para beber- se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la nevera.

Tsuzuku:- ¿Y qué opina?- Tsu se veía entusiasmado.

Sakura:- Perdonen, ¿no les molesta no?- nos señaló el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

Tsuzuku:- Para nada- entonces se dispuso a encenderlo.

Sakura:- Bueno…- soltó el humo de la primera calada con satisfacción- Debo admitir que me sorprendieron, son mejor de lo que esperaba- rió- Me gustaría poder escuchar un poco más a Meto y compartir algunos trucos. Sabes, Tetsu estaría muy feliz si te escuchase- esta vez me miró a mí- Tocas espléndido el bajo, ¿quién te enseñó?-

Koichi:- Am… aprendí solo, hay muchas cosas que mejorar- me resultó extraño ver a Tsuzuku sonriéndome con cara de "así se hace primor", daba miedo.

Sakura:- Claro, siempre hay cosas que aprender y otras que pulir, pero realmente tocas muy bien- le agradecí con una sonrisa, esta vez sincera. Me sentí bien con ese cumplido.

MiA volvió con las cervezas:

MiA:- ¿Está bien con esa?-

Sakura:- Claro- asintió abriendo la lata- Cuando empezaste a tocar la guitarra me sentí extraño- MiA lo miró interesado- Es la primera vez que toco con alguien como tú, me gustas- éste se sonrojó.

MiA:- Ah… g-gracias- agachó la cabeza. ¿Acaso podrían ser más dulces mis compañeros?, son mis bebitos.

Sakura:- Por cierto, Tsuzuku-san, debo confesarte algo- Tsu se puso algo tenso- ¡Estoy encantado con tu voz!- sonó entusiasmado- He estado con muchos vocalistas de muchas bandas y si bien no diré que son buenos o malos, siempre tengo en mi cabeza la voz de Hyde, y me cuesta mucho aceptar otras voces cuando las comparo con la de él. Pero te confieso que me impresionaste- Tsu sonrió como un niño, ¿ya dije que eran adorables?- No son para nada parecidas, obviamente, pero tiene ese toque de sensualidad que solo podía encontrar en la voz de Hyde y me fascinó. Realmente eres bueno cantando- bebió el resto de la cerveza con una sonrisa.

Bueno, todo marchaba bien hasta ahí. Tsu estaba tan contento que incluso me susurró al oído que le urgía hacerlo, eso era señal de que estaba feliz. MiA aún se veía avergonzado cuando Sakura lo miraba pero también estaba feliz, Meto no se despegó ni un segundo del otro batero e incluso sonreía de vez en cuando al mirarlo, y yo, yo me sentía bien con el cumplido. Todos felices. Me agradaba mucho que nos hubiese tocado participar con él este año, especialmente porque Tsuzuku se sentía muy a gusto con él, y eso era de suma importancia para la funcionalidad de la banda en los ensayos y el festival.

Pero no todo es del color de mi pelo.


	2. De parranda

(Narra Hyde)

Sé que muchos piensan que cuando eres famoso, tienes prácticamente todo lo que quieres. Y es verdad. Bueno, no tan verdad, solo en cierta medida y para ciertas personas.

Están los famosos que sí pueden tener todo lo que quieren: fama, dinero, posesiones y mujeres. Y luego los famosos gays, como yo. Porque en un país como el mío el famoso no puede revelar así como así que es gay, ni de joda, entonces tiene que vivir ocultando su preferencia sexual entre varias capas de mujeres.

¿Pero saben que es peor que un famoso gay que vive una parte de su vida en el closet?, un famoso gay con pareja que sigue haciéndose el heterosexual incluso en su vida privada.

Pero es mi culpa por haberme fijado en él, lo acepto. Si tan solo no fuese tan sexy… tonto Sakura.

Hyde:- ¿Dónde irás?- pregunté curioso cuando al salir del baño lo vi alistándose con apuro.

Sakura:- Oh, tengo una cita- alcé una ceja- Tsuzuku quiere hablarme de algo y me pidió que nos viésemos en un bar, es cerca, así que no me tardaré mucho- otra vez ese tal "Tsuzuku"

Hyde:- ¿Pero a esta hora?-

Sakura:- No es tan tarde, y no volveré tan tarde tampoco- dio una calada a su cigarrillo y se colocó los zapatos- Nos vemos luego- me dio un corto beso y salió con rapidez.

Otra noche más en la que saldría a estas horas, con ese chico, a no sé dónde y quién sabe a qué hora volverá, probablemente tarde.

No es que me molestase que saliera, pero hace más de un mes que viene saliendo bastante seguido a beber con Tsuzuku y vuelve a altas horas de la madrugada. Además, no es que no confiase en él pero… no confiaba en él. Así de simple.

En verdad lo adoro con todo mi corazón y alma, y sé que él a mí, pero también sé que un par de pechos le pueden. Y un chico con cara bonita también. Por eso me preocupaba un poco cuando salía a beber con sus amigos, especialmente con sus amigos:

Hyde:- Tranquilo Hideto, confía en él- me repetí a mí mismo desde el momento en que salió hasta segundos antes de conciliar el sueño.

Ya, entiendo que hay hombres que tardan en asumir su homosexualidad y, una vez hecho, de igual manera no lo digieren con rapidez. Pero vamos, ¿tanto va a seguir fingiendo su heterosexualidad que sigue yendo a esos puticlubs?

Tercera vez en la semana que sale con Tsuzuku a la madrugada. Esto no se queda así.

Hyde:- ¿Está bien si cenamos yakisoba?-

Sakura:- Claro- se sentó detrás de mí en la pequeña mesa a beber una cerveza.

Hyde:- Que astuto, ¿te sientas ahí a beber mientras yo cocino?-

Sakura:- Me gusta la vista, te sienta bien el delantal- rió.

Hyde:- ¿Hoy saldrás?-

Sakura:- No lo creo, ¿por?-

Hyde:- Solo preguntaba, últimamente sales muy seguido con ese chico- dejé de picar las verduras y pensé unos segundos- Sabes, creo que deberíamos salir un día juntos- lo miré sonriente como si fuese una gran idea, ¡pero no!, solo tengo que conocerlo y ver qué clase de persona es su nuevo mejor amigo. Y si en verdad es "amigo", y no otra cosa.

Sakura:- ¿En serio?- me miró sorprendido- Sería genial. Él también tiene pareja, podríamos salir los cuatro a beber algo, ¿no?- oh no…- Le enviaré un mensaje para decirle- tomó su teléfono.

¿Por qué me toman en serio cuando no deberían?

¿En qué te has metido Takarai?

Quería tardar todo lo que pudiese, incluso estuve más de media hora buscando que ponerme y otro tanto para cepillarme el cabello. Daba igual, de todas formas lo dejé suelto:

Sakura:- ¿Ahora si?-

Hyde:- Si- suspiré al salir.

El bar era bastante discreto, nadie peligroso podría vernos allí, porque al parecer ellos también siguen metidos en el closet. Que gracioso:

Tsuzuku:- Sakura, te tardaste mucho- oh, ese parecía ser el famoso Tsuzuku.

Sakura:- Lo sé lo siento, no diré de quién fue la culpa- me miró de mala forma. Gracias, también te quiero cariño.

Hyde:- Lo siento, es que soy algo quisquilloso con la ropa y el pelo- reí nervioso.

Koichi:- Y aún así te vistes mal- susurró.

¿Qué?, ¿qué le pasaba a la cosa rosa esa?, ¿cómo se atreve a decirme que visto mal?

Hyde:- ¿Perdón?- si vas a decírmelo, dímelo a la cara.

Koichi:- Que me gusta como vistes- gallina.

Nos sentamos y cada quién pidió su bebida. Debo admitir que me sorprendí, no esperaba que Tsuzuku tuviese esa apariencia, bueno… esperaba que por ser amigo de Sakura fuese un tanto extraño pero… no tanto. Y la cosa rosada… ¿eso era su pareja?

Koichi:- ¿Qué?- que carácter.

Hyde:- Nada, solo me llama la atención tu… cabello- si, era lindo, pero no era verdad.

Koichi:- No por eso deberías mirarme como si fuese un bicho extraño- querida, si no te relajas te saldrán arrugas, además, eres un bicho extraño.

Sakura:- Hyde, siquiera te has presentado formalmente. Discúlpenlo, es algo… despistado- ¿tú también estás en mi contra?, nada de sexo por una semana, lo juro.

Tsuzuku:- No es como si hiciera falta- rió- Aunque nosotros sí, me llamo Tsuzuku, siento haberte arrebatado a Sakura varias veces en la semana- perfecto al menos lo reconoce, eso es bueno- Y él es Koichi, es el bajista de la banda-

Hyde:- Mm… - asentí dejando mi bebida de lado- ¿Mejibray no?- asintió- Sakura me dijo que son muy buenos-

Koichi:- Oye, ¿solo el bajista?- lo codeó. Parece que tenemos otro Sakura, pobre Jigglypuff, corre mi misma suerte.

Tsuzuku:- ¿Es necesario?- eso es una mala pregunta, si fuese él, lo habría dejado 2 semanas sin sexo.

Sakura:- Que no te de pena, somos de la misma calaña- rieron.

Tsuzuku:- También es mi pareja- el otro sonrió conforme.

La verdad, no me desagradaba, así que el plan "detestar a Tsuzuku" se veía frustrado. Pero el otro chico, ese si me caía mal, y parece que yo a él también. La tensión entre nosotros se podía cortar con un cuchillo para manteca:

Hyde:- Sakura, iré al baño, ya vuelvo-

Tranquilo Hide, no puedes pelearte con la novia del amigo de tu pareja cuando apenas se conoces. Solo mójate la cara, respira hondo y…:

Hyde:- ¿Qué haces aquí?- casi se me sale el corazón por la boca.

Koichi:- Quiero hablar- se paró junto a la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzado y una mirada que creí me dejaría hecho piedra.

Hyde:- ¿De qué?-

Koichi:- Verás… sé quién eres y cuanto pesas en la industria de la música, lo mismo que tu novio, y nosotros aún somos novatos, así que no pelearé contigo porque traería mala reputación a mi banda y Tsu me mataría, literalmente- esto se ponía agrio- Pero no voy a guardarme las quejas. Tu querido Sakura está destrozando mi pareja, ¿entiendes?- oh…

Hyde:- Ya veo…- sonreí, ahora hablábamos el mismo idioma.

Koichi:- No es que me moleste que sean amigos, pero me molesta que salgan a parrandear juntos a la madrugada-

Hyde:- Te entiendo-

Koichi:- Perfecto- sonrió- ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué podríamos hacer para acabar con esto?-

¿Ven que linda se vuelve la gente cuando sonríe?

Tsuzuku:- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

Koichi:- Lo siento, nos colgamos hablando, ¿verdad?- me sonrió. En serio tenía una linda sonrisa el chico.

Sakura:- ¿Así que lograron congeniar?-

Hyde:- Por supuesto, ¿cuándo me llevé mal con alguien?- le devolví la sonrisa al rosadito.

Claro que no me llevaría mal con él, menos pudiendo usarlo para lograr mi cometido.


	3. Fantasía

(Narra Koichi)

Tsuzuku:- ¿Quieres saber cuál es el problema?- me miró con seriedad mientras terminaba de fumar su tercer cigarrillo luego de haber tenido una larga… larga noche- El problema es que nuestra vida sexual últimamente es muy monótona-

Ese era el motivo, monotonía.

¡¿Cómo carajos se daba el lujo de decirme que nuestro sexo era aburrido luego de que lo dejaba hacer lo que quería conmigo?!

Descarado, mal agradecido, pretencioso:

Koichi:- ¿Tienes idea de lo que es estar atado a la cama mientras te folla?- dejé la taza de café bruscamente sobre la mesa, pude notar algo de miedo y sorpresa en su mirada. Entiendo, no todos tienen ese tipo de gustos- Lo siento, no quise asustarte- agaché la cabeza y seguí bebiendo.

Era aproximadamente la cuarta vez en la semana que me reunía con Hyde para quejarme de que su querido novio seguía llevándose a mi macho a parrandear. Pero sé que no tiene la culpa, él es tan víctima como yo, o peor…:

Hyde:- Sakura hace tres días que ni me toca, así que no seas quisquilloso y confórmate con lo que tienes- si, peor.

Koichi:- ¿Y no le has preguntado qué le ocurre?-

Hyde:- Por supuesto, y me dijo casi lo mismo que Tsuzuku a ti. Que estaba aburrido de tener sexo tan seguido y hacer siempre lo mismo- Auch, eso duele más.

Koichi:- ¿Y sigue siendo tu pareja?- porque yo definitivamente lo habría dejado en la calle.

Hyde:- Por ahora-

Aquella vez en el baño del bar decidimos complotarnos y formar una especie de alianza, solo por conveniencia claro está. Y el motivo eran precisamente nuestros sementales. Estábamos decididos a buscar alguna forma de hacer que ninguno quisiese volver a salir a buscar pechos por allí. Pero…

¿Cómo?

Una semana.

Koichi:- ¿Ya nos bañaremos?-

Tsuzuku:- No, hoy no. Te bañas luego- ¿qué?

Koichi:- Tsu, no seas así, espe-…- portazo, siempre me corta el rostro con un portazo. Hijo de puta.

Una semana había pasado desde aquello y ya había intentado miles de cosas. Que seguirle el juego, que juguetitos, que disfraces, que posiciones, lugares:

Koichi:- ¡¿Qué más quieres qué haga?! ¿Qué me trasvista?, lo hago- dije decidido mientras él se sentaba al filo de la cama.

Tsuzuku:- ¿De qué hablas?- me miró confundido.

Koichi:- He hecho de todo para que quedes satisfecho conmigo en la cama ¡y nada!- si, sonaba desquiciado. Pero es que en serio lo estaba, esta situación estaba colmando mi paciencia.

Tsuzuku:- Y… ¿cuál es el problema?-

Koichi:- ¿Cómo que cuál es el problema?- llevé mis manos a mi cabello revolviéndolo bruscamente- ¡El problema es que sigues yendo a esos bares con Sakura!- me miró con un gesto que me indicó, entendió el punto de mi queja. Sonrió divertido.

Tsuzuku:- ¿Te molesta que salga a divertirme con mujeres?- y de pronto su mirada y sonrisa pasaron de ser divertidas a ser lascivas. Tragué grueso.

Koichi:- Bueno… puede ser- balbuceé algo temeroso. ¿Y ahora qué dije que lo provocó?

Pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó hacia él bruscamente:

Tsuzuku:- Entonces has que quiera desear no volver a tocar a otra mujer en mi vida- sonrió perverso. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que estaba intentando?, eso significa que fracasé rotundamente hasta el momento.

Koichi:- Em… es la idea- reí nervioso- Pero no ahora-

Intenté alejarme de él pero con rapidez me tiró sobre la cama y se colocó sobre mí, queriendo que notara lo "alegre" que se había puesto apoyando a su amiguito sobre uno de mis muslos:

Koichi:- Oh Dios, está muy grande- mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi voz sonó atemorizada. Y no solo sonó, lo estaba. Rió a carcajadas.

Tsuzuku:- Por favor, sabes que entra…- se acercó a mi oreja y pasó su lengua por mis perforaciones. Lo admito, amo esos escalofríos que me hace sentir.

Koichi:- Tsu… no, ahora no- coloqué ambas manos sobre su cadera. Si, ahora no…

No no no, en serio ahora no:

Koichi:- Tsuzuku- bufó molesto cuando aparté mi rostro del suyo.

Tsuzuku:- Y luego quieres que me quede conforme- se repuso molesto.

Koichi:- ¡Pero…!-

Tsuzuku:- Pero si quieres que deje de acostarme con mujeres entonces piensa en algo- abrió la puerta y antes de salir me miró desafiante- Ya dije, has que quiera no tocar nunca más a una mujer. Has que te desee solo a ti- sonrió macabro.

Eso… ¿eso era un desafío?

Hyde carcajeó estruendoso.

Hyde:- Ahora si estás jodido- siguió riendo- ¿Y ya pensaste en algo?, ¿ponerte implantes por ejemplo?-

Koichi:- No seas idiota- chisté enojado- No tengo ni idea de qué hacer y dudo que los pechos me queden bien- me tiré en el sillón cerrando los ojos- ¿Y tú con Sakura?-

Hyde:- Ni lo preguntes- sonó molesto- Anoche casi muero de depresión cuando lo hicimos-

Koichi:- ¿Por qué?-

Hyde:- ¡Siquiera me dio tiempo a disfrutarlo!- se notaba con abstinencia, pobrecita- Quiero a mi Saku-chan de nuevo- sollozó- ¡Esto es culpa de tu novio loco!-

Koichi:- ¡Oye!, que yo tampoco la estoy pasando bien eh. En todo caso, por mi parte es culpa de tu novio mujeriego-

Hyde:- No es mujeriego. Solo… le gusta salir. Estoy convencido de que no se acuesta con nadie- alcé una ceja incrédulo.

Koichi:- ¿Estás bromeando verdad?, ¿qué te hace creer eso?-

Hyde:- Confío en él- masculló y entonces rompí en risotadas- ¡¿Qué?!-

Koichi:- Por el amor de Dios querida, no me vengas con esas estupideces. Yo amo a Tsuzuku, pero sé que es capaz de acostarse con cualquier culo que le parezca atractivo- si, es lamentable pero sé que es así y lo acepto.

Hyde:- Pero Saku-chan no es como él, no es un maniático sexual…- hicimos silencio- No ahora, ya no lo es- suspiré.

Koichi:- Como digas, sigue en tu fantasía si quieres, pero ahora necesito que me ayudes a pensar cómo hacer para que Tsu babee por mí-

Hyde:- Eso va a ser complicado, no conozco sus gustos-

Koichi:- Mm…- medité unos segundos- ¿No te espantas?-

Hyde:- Depende. Tú solo dime-

Koichi:- Bueno… imagina que tiene esposas, vendas para los ojos, y… esos juguetes para gente… con gustos extravagantes- incluso a mí me daba algo de pudor contarlo. Hizo silencio- ¿Hyde?-

Hyde:- ¿Qué le viste?-

Koichi:- Créeme que una vez que lo intentas luego le tomas el gusto-

Hyde:- No diré nada…-

Koichi:- ¿Idea?-

Hyde:- Nada…- esto me iba a matar, o mejor mato a Tsuzuku- No lo sé, cómprate un traje y hazle un baile sexy o algo así. Toma clases de pole dance, que se yo-

Koichi:- ¿Pole dance?, eso me dejará moretones por semanas. Nada de eso- suspiré ya harto- Veré que hago. Gracias por nada-

Hyde:- Mal agradecido-

Koichi:- Te llamo cuando se me ocurra algo-

Hyde:- Bye-

Tsuzuku:- ¿Qué haces aquí dormido?- sentí cosquillas en los pies.

Koichi:- No, basta. ¡Basta!- las cosquillas eran tan divertidas y agónicas.

Tsuzuku:- Ya, ya- se sentó a mi lado- ¿Por qué no te fuiste a dormir?- acarició mi espalda con delicadeza.

Koichi:- Estaba hablando con Hyde y me quedé dormido-

Tsuzuku:- ¿Hyde eh?, se hicieron buenos amigos por lo visto- sí, claro.

Koichi:- Es agradable-

Tsuzuku:- Deberíamos salir con ellos de nuevo-

Koichi:- Pff, si sales casi todos los días con Sakura- lo miré molesto.

Tsuzuku:- Me refería a los cuatro juntos. Quisquilloso-

Nos dispusimos ir a dormir, ya se me ocurriría algo que hacer.

Mientras me colocaba el pijama y Tsuzuku se echaba en la cama casi desnudo, pensé que tal vez sería buena idea indagar en sus fantasías:

Koichi:- Oye…-

Tsuzuku:- ¿Mm?-

Koichi:- Quizá… ¿no hay alguna… especie de… fantasía que quieras cumplir?- no podía mirarlo, ¿en serio le estaba preguntando esto?, creo que me puse rojo como un tomate.

Tsuzuku:- ¿Fantasía… sexual?- asentí- Ya veo…-

Se acercó a mí por detrás y adentró sus manos bajo mi camiseta:

Tsuzuku:- ¿Te cuento un secreto?- susurró junto a mi oído- Me gusta mucho tu cuerpo-

Koichi:- ¿Ah… si?-

Tsuzuku:- Si…- besó mi nuca dulcemente. Me aclaré la garganta.

Koichi:- Y… ¿se supone que quieras ver algo… en mi cuerpo?- rió seductor.

Tsuzuku:- Me agrada que quieras complacerme-

Me soltó de pronto y se colocó frente a mí con una gran sonrisa:

Tsuzuku:- Bueno, es solo una. ¿Quieres seguir?- acarició mi pierna de forma sugerente- Es mi mayor fantasía, pero dudo que quieras realizarla- hizo un gesto de decepción.

Koichi:- Tú solo dime-

Como ya dije antes, estaba convencido. Haría lo que fuese porque Tsuzuku me prefiriese solo a mí…

¿Por qué me miraba como si estuviese pensando en algo malvado?

Madre mía, espero esto lo conforme, y Hyde me ayude.


	4. Ukes nos quieren, ukes nos tendrán

(Narra Hyde)

No esperaba semejante proposición a esa hora, ese día y de esa persona:

Hyde:- Dime que es una joda y juro no te golpeo- si las miradas matasen, Koichi sería polvo.

Koichi:- Lo siento…- entiendo que estaba apenado, y cómo no estarlo.

Hyde:- ¿Y cómo es que terminé involucrado en esto?-

Koichi:- Bueno… fuiste el único que se me ocurrió que podría ayudarme, y eres atractivo- se sonrojó. Ay, ya basta que me da pena- Además… quizá te ayude-

Hyde:- Mm… ¿crees que Sakura también se prenda en esto?- se encogió de hombros.

Koichi:- Si tiene gustos parecidos a los de Tsu, si-

Hyde:- No sé si en eso serán parecidos… pero…-

Koichi:- ¡Por favor!- me miró suplicante.

Quizá pudiese serme de utilidad…

Me daba miedo pensar en eso. ¿Le gustaría?, no quiero hacerlo para nada o peor, para que se enoje conmigo. También me enfurece no saber si eso es de su agrado o no… tal vez…:

Hyde:- Ya-chan- musité, él se encontraba fumando mientras leía un artículo de una revista.

Sakura:- Dime- no despegó la vista de la lectura.

Hyde:- Em…- cómo decirlo- Estaba pensando, me gustaría poder… hacer cosas nuevas- me sonrojé, ¿cómo preguntar y que no suene vergonzoso? Por favor Hide, has hecho cosas peores que preguntarle a tu pareja si le gustaría eso.

Sakura:- ¿Cosas nuevas? ¿Cómo qué?- me miró interesado- Bueno, podrías retomar tus clases de pintura- reí.

Hyde:- No me refería a eso. Me refería… en la cama- carraspeé.

Su rostro formó un rictus de sorpresa que poco a poco fue mutando:

Sakura:- Interesante…- dejó la revista sobre la mesa y apoyó ambos codos sobre esta, mirándome de forma interesada- Cuéntame entonces… ¿o quieres que te cuente mis fantasías?- tuve que encenderme un cigarrillo para poder apaciguar un poco mis nervios.

Hyde:- D-dime qué te gustaría hacer… estoy dispuesto a lo que quieras- sonrió libidinoso.

Sakura:- Me gusta tu predisposición. Te contaré-

Se paró colocándose a mi lado apoyado en la mesa y pasó su mano por mi mejilla:

Sakura:- Sabes que siempre me ha gustado el hecho de que te veas tan… andrógino ¿no?- me acarició de forma sugestiva- Bueno… creo que ahí ya tienes una pista de que podría gustarme-me plantó un tierno beso en los labios y desapareció por el pasillo que conducía al cuarto.

Entonces… ¿quiere que me trasvista?

(Narra Koichi)

Yo soy un hombre, aunque muchas veces no lo parezca, pero más allá de que lo parezca o no lo sigo siendo biológicamente. Sin embargo… muchas veces no entiendo los "gustos masculinos" de Tsu. ¿Será hombre?:

Tsuzuku:- Ven, ya es muy tarde, duérmete-

Koichi:- Ya voy…- me arrastré de una punta de la cama hasta mi posición y me escabullí bajo las sábanas. Tsu rápidamente se abrazó a mi cintura pegando su cabeza a mi pecho- No te pongas sanguijuela- quise apartarlo aunque sin éxito.

Tsuzuku:- Déjame, últimamente estás muy histérico, ¿estás con la regla?- sonrió divertido estrechándome más contra sí.

Koichi:- No seas bobo- le di la espalda.

Tsuzuku:- Menos mal, sino no podríamos hacer cositas- susurró en tono lujurioso.

¿Pregunté si era hombre?, juro que nunca más lo cuestiono:

Koichi:- ¡Tsu!, no puede ser que te pongas así de la nada- bufó.

Tsuzuku:- Me tienes sin cuidado. Sé bueno y déjate hacer- pasó sus manos por mi cadera.

Koichi:- ¡No!, vamos, duérmete- apagué la luz y entre maldiciones y palabrotas, se durmió.

Lo sé, estoy muy frígido últimamente, pero se lo compensaré, de verdad me voy a esforzar.

Hyde:- Aún no entiendo por qué estoy haciendo esto- se quejó durante todo el camino a la tienda.

Koichi:- Porque Sakura lo quiere, Tsuzuku lo quiere y porque tenes buen corazón y me vas a ayudar-

Hyde:- Espero tenerme el cielo ganado luego de esto-

Entramos a la tienda… tienda… un sex shop. Jamás me sentí tan avergonzado, y no es que yo fuese puro y casto, pero de estas cosas se encargaba Tsuzuku, él es el depravado:

Hyde:- Espero no me reconozcan-

Koichi:- Tranquilo que con la cantidad de ropa que llevas para cubrirte, ni Sakura te reconocería- me acerqué al mostrador- Dame tu lista de cosas- leí de pasada lo anotado en el papel y…- ¿Qué?-

Hyde:- Calla y tú solo compra- se ocultó más bajo su pañuelo.

Solo me limitaré a comprar.

Tsuzuku deberá pensar en alguna forma de pagarme esto algún día, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer una cosa así por él:

Hyde:- ¿A qué hora se supone que aparezcan?-

Koichi:- Me dijo que vendrían aproximadamente a las 22- suspiró resignado, faltaban 30 minutos.

Bueno, el plan era el siguiente, y esperábamos con toda nuestra fe que funcionara, sino… no sé, deberíamos suicidarnos.

Sakura lo quería a Hyde travestido, y la verdad, no dudo que le vaya a quedar bien el traje que compró, tiene el porte perfecto para llevarlo con sensualidad y elegancia. Y Tsuzuku… Tsuzuku me quería ver haciéndolo con otra persona. Si, lo sé, siendo mi pareja eso debería darle celos pero allá él. Si lo quiere, lo tendrá. Muy a mi pesar.

El comienzo del plan era averiguar cuando volverían a salir juntos, entonces, una vez que Hyde obtuvo la información, le propuse a Tsuzuku que vinieran ellos dos a beber algo con nosotros. Como la salida de esta vez no fue por placer, sino por trabajo (gracias al cielo), aceptaron de inmediato en juntarse. Y así concluye la primer parte.

Según dijimos, Hyde vendría primero al apartamento porque yo tenía que hablar de algunas cosas con él. Entonces…

Acá estamos:

Koichi:- ¿Qué dices?, ¿me queda bien?-

El traje que opté por comprar fue uno algo… SM, mucho cuero, mucha cadena, ajustado, ya saben… algo así como lo que solemos usar para Mejibray. Y Hyde:

Koichi:- Woh…- lo admito, se me cae la baba- Créeme que vestido de esa forma, no me costará nada actuar- reí divertido a lo que él me miró con odio- Bueno ya, faltan unos pocos minutos, así que vamos a revisar que todo esté correcto. Envíale un mensaje a Sakura y pregúntale dónde están- asintió.

Último rezo, y la segunda fase del plan comienza.

(Narra Sakura)

Tsuzuku:- ¿Pasó algo?-

Sakura:- No, pero parece que Hyde está ansioso porque vuelva- guardé el teléfono.

Tsuzuku:- Mm…- me miró divertido y me codeó- ¿Le prometiste algo?- reí.

Sakura:- No, hoy no-

Tsuzuku:- ¿Lo tienes desatendido?, pobre-

Sakura:- No es eso, últimamente llego cansado y siquiera ganas de eso tengo-

Tsuzuku:- Me recuerdas a Koichi- pareció molestarse- Siempre tiene alguna excusa diferente para no hacerlo, "no que me duele la cabeza", "no que estoy cansado", "no que me duele el culo", parece mujer-

Sakura:- Tal vez se cansó de ti- bromeé.

Tsuzuku:- Pues yo me estoy cansando de él también- suspiró.

Sakura:- Tranquilo. Vamos rápido así bebemos algo- asintió.

Tomamos un taxi hasta su apartamento, pero Tsuzuku se veía algo molesto. ¿Tan mal estaba con su novio?, parecía un buen chico. Fuimos todo el camino en silencio hasta que subimos al ascensor del edificio:

Tsuzuku:- Lo siento, Koichi últimamente me pone de malas- rodó los ojos.

Sakura:- Ya se le pasará, quizá… quizá quiere algo de ti-

Tsuzuku:- ¿Algo como qué?- me miró curioso.

Sakura:- No lo sé. Hyde a veces hace eso, quizá hay algo que me pide varias veces y si no lo consigue, empieza a ponerse histérico. Es solo darle los gustos y ya-

Tsuzuku:- Intento ser buena pareja, también quiero mis gustos- parecía un niño.

Salimos del ascensor y entre quejas y quejas abrió la puerta del apartamento:

Tsuzuku:- Volvimos-

Sakura:- ¡Ya estamos a-…! oh mi Dios…-

(Narra Tsuzuku)

Tsuzuku:- ¿Qué es todo esto?- balbuceé a lo que Sakura tampoco me pudo responder.

Si me había muerto y esto era el paraíso, ¿por qué no me morí antes?:

Koichi:- Buenas noches- sonrieron dulcemente y saludaron con la mano.

Hyde:- Vengan, siéntense- nos señaló el sillón que estaba frente al de ellos y en la mesada habían unas cuantas cervezas.

Nos miramos confundidos, ¿qué se trían entre manos?

Daba igual, fuese lo que fuese, esto me estaba gustando, y por la forma en la que se le caía la baba a Sakura, parece que a él también:

Sakura:- ¿Qué… haces vestido de esa forma?-

Hyde era condenadamente sexy con ese traje de colegiala, pero Koichi se llevaba toda mi atención:

Tsuzuku:- Koi-chan, explícate- me miró con una sonrisa inocente. Si, justo él inocente.

Hyde:- ¿Acaso no les gusta?- se sentó de forma sensual.

Sakura:- Si pero…-

Koichi:- Pues entonces solo disfruten- nos guiñó un ojo.

¿Se notará?, espero que no se note mi erección, ¿pero cómo ocultarla con semejante espectáculo a esta hora?, y eso que aún no he bebido.

Por ahora nos limitaríamos a beber y a mirarlos como si se nos fuese la vida en ello. Y no dejaban de sorprendernos.

Koichi se cruzó de piernas y pasó su brazo por detrás de Hyde:

Hyde:- ¿Y cómo les fue?- por algo dicen que la sonrisa de este hombre es un pecado.

Tsuzuku:- Muy bien, pero ahora mejor…- pasé mis ojos por la silueta de ambos, pero en especial por las piernas de mi amado.

Sakura:- Me gustaría saber si esto puede ponerse mejor- que ocurrente.

Koichi:- Oh, por supuesto que sí- miró a Hyde y ambos rieron- Pero… saben, estamos algo enojados con ustedes-

Tsuzuku:- ¿Qué?-

Hyde:- Ya-chan, últimamente me tienes muy desatendido- jugueteó infantil y encantador con el cabello de Koichi.

Koichi:- Y tú estás muy brusco conmigo- hizo un tierno puchero- Así que…-

De pronto la situación se volvió un tanto extraña:

Hyde:- Optamos por… probar cositas nuevas- sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la clavícula del otro.

Koichi:- ¿Y sabes qué?- me miró de reojo con una sonrisa- Hyde-chan es muy adorable- rieron.

Sakura:- ¿No nos digan que… anduvieron haciendo travesuras?- este jueguito se estaba volviendo muy depravado e interesante.

Hyde:- Solo un poquito…- sacó la lengua.

Koichi:- ¿Quieren ver qué hicimos?-

Pasó su mano por una de las piernas de Hyde lentamente hasta subir la falda un poco:

Tsuzuku:- Encantado por mi parte…- me mataba la curiosidad- ¿Qué dices?- Sakura sonrió de forma afirmativa.

Y entonces el show comenzó. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que serían tan complacientes?

Las manos de Hyde hacían maravillas en el cuerpo de mi amado, mostrándolo provocador y adorable. ¿Cómo no le compré un traje así antes?, una cosa que debo apuntar en mi lista de cosas para comprarle a Koichi.

Esto me excitaba demasiado. Hyde pasó su lengua por la clavícula y cuello arrebatándole un gesto muy erótico, ¿les he dicho que el rostro de Koichi se ve precioso cuando se excita?:

Sakura:- Oye… te confieso que tu novio tiene unas piernas espléndidas- si, noté como las miras.

Tsuzuku:- Lo mismo digo del trasero de tu novia- rió.

Sakura:- Pero ese trasero es todo mío-

Tsuzuku:- Lo mismo digo de esas piernas…- ya no aguantaba.

(Narra Koichi)

Koichi-Hyde 1 / Sakura-Tsu 0

Casi hace que Hyde me arranque la lengua cuando me tironeó hacia él para besarme. "Lo conseguí", dije para mí mismo:

Koichi:- ¿Qué pasa querido?- me hice el desentendido y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Tsuzuku:- Suficiente, ahora seré yo quien te de placer- sonreímos divertidos.

(Narra Hyde)

Koichi tuvo lo que quiso… pero Sakura al parecer no daría el brazo a torcer. Lástima que la determinación y el autocontrol le duren tan poco:

Sakura:- ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿te dejaron solo?-

Hyde:- Eso parece…- me levanté haciendo lucir mi figura con ese traje.

Me acerqué de forma seductora hasta él y poco a poco me senté a horcajadas en él:

Hyde:- ¿Tú también quedaste solo?- jugué con un mechón de su cabello.

Sakura:- Algo… pero podrías hacerme compañía tú- sus manos se posaron en mi cadera- ¿Qué dices?-

Hyde:- ¿Te agradaría mi compañía encanto?-

Sakura:- Por supuesto…-

(Narra Koichi)

Koichi:- Mm…-

Cuando abrí mis ojos la luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana haciéndome doler la cabeza: ¿qué hora era?, ¿qué hacía en el sillón?, ¿dónde está Tsu?, ¿por qué me siento tan mal?...

Todas las preguntas tuvieron respuesta cuando al reponerme, me encontré semidesnudo y en el otro sillón estaba dormido Hyde en la misma condición.

Todo estaba hecho un asco:

Tsuzuku:- Buenos días querido- apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me dio un dulce beso- El desayuno está listo. Despierta a tu amigo y vengan a desayunar con nosotros-

Pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina, se dio la vuelta hacia mí nuevamente:

Tsuzuku:- Por cierto, lo lograste. Me tienes a tus pies, amado mío-

Y se retiró. Se retiró como si hubiese ganado la guerra pero… ¿acaso no gané yo?, ¿por qué estaba feliz él entonces?:

Hyde:- ¿Qué hora es?- se revolvió con pesadez.

Daba igual, el punto es que ganamos. Y a decir verdad, esto salió mejor de lo que esperábamos.


End file.
